The key to an efficient, comfortable, and safe bicycle ride is a properly fitted bicycle. Frame size, the size, style, and positioning of the handlebars, the type of saddle (also known as a seat), and wheel size will all impact on the quality of the ride.
The height of the bicycle saddle is also important. A properly adjusted saddle supports the cyclist's full body weight and offers maximum pedaling efficiency. When properly adjusted, the saddle should prevent a cyclist from placing both feet flat on the ground when he is seated on the saddle. In fact, riding a bicycle with an improperly adjusted saddle can create a number of problems for the cyclist. Increased pressure on the arms, hands, and knees and decreased shock absorption may cause discomfort and pain, and can result in injuries.
Due to the importance of a properly adjusting the saddle height, cyclists may need to readjust the saddle height when riding up or down mountains and traveling over other challenging terrains.
For example, increasing the height of the saddle enables more efficient and powerful pedaling while further decreasing the strain to the leg muscles, which may be useful when going up hill.
Conversely, lowering the saddle provides a more stable ride, increases shock absorbency, and generally gives the cyclist greater control over the bicycle, which may be useful when riding downhill.
As discussed above, a cyclist may elect to adjust the height of the bicycle saddle in order to improve the riding experience as well as to adapt the bicycle to meets the needs dictated by local road or terrain conditions.
Currently, the most common method for adjusting the height of the saddle during a ride is for the cyclist to dismount, pull out the tools needed to move the saddle, make the desired adjustment, stow the tools, and finally remount the bicycle and continue riding.
However, the cyclist may prefer to minimize the time during which his ride would be interrupted. There are patents provided to simplify the process of adjusting the height of the saddle. Illustrative of such devices include FR2774059 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,278, incorporated by reference in their entirety herein, which describe saddle supports for a bicycle that enable manually adjusting the height of the saddle without tools, and DK Patent Number 194790, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which provides a seat tube for a bicycle saddle with a spring fitted below the seat tube that facilitates adjusting the height of the saddle. Additionally, there are patents that allow a cyclist to adjust the saddle height while operating the bicycle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,696, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, discloses a lever located by the handlebar grip for remotely adjusting the height of a bicycle saddle post, that includes an externally mounted spring.